Too Many Memories
by ellymichelley
Summary: Hermione has to deal with a close friend dieing beside her. Who was it that died? Read the story to find out


Too Many Memories

Hermione wandered into a familiar place, knowing she had been here a million times before, she felt lost and alone. God, she wanted him back, she needed him back, and she remembered everything about him, his looks, his smell, his voice, his goofy smile, his touch, his hugs, the way he looked in the morning. She remembered every little thing.

She searched through the belongings he left. She found the ring Ginny gave him for his birthday, hey he told her that he lost it, the watch that Fred gave him, the ugly tie he wore at her wedding, the clown suit he wore at his niece's fifth birthday party. The thing she found that made all her tears flow back was a picture of him, it was at his graduation, he looked so cute in the dress robe accepting his Hogwarts diploma. This was ten times worse than the funeral she thought to herself.

She slipped the photo into her pocket and continued looking into his stuff she found his jacket. The jacket he offered her every time she was cold when they were together. This was enough for one day, she cried more today than she had in all her life.

When she arrived back to her house she went straight to the couch for a nap, not realising that she still his jacket on. She dreamed about his death "Hurry up, I have to be there in 15 minutes and I don't want to be late." The next thing she remembered was crash. In a hurry, he crashed the car into the one beside him, killing him instantly. "No" she cried sitting holding his frail body for ages until the ambulance came.

The phone started ringing which woke her up. "Hello" Hermione whispered. "Hi Mione, we need you to come into work. Jamaine isn't happy that you haven't finished your article on the crash that you were in" her co-worker said. "Tell Jamaine that I can't do it. It's to hard all I think about is him and how I killed him." "Ok but he won't be happy."

Hermione went back to sleep to be woken up half an hour later by a sobbing Lavender at the door, "Mione, I can't believe that he died, after he helped defeat Voldemort. Why didn't he die than, he died in a car crash. I'll miss him so much." "Yeah Lav, We all miss him but if it wasn't for me and getting to that stupid airport on time. He wouldn't be dead." "Hermione Jane Granger, you did not kill him. It was his choice to drive you to the airport, his choice to speed. So if I hear you blame your self one more time I'll go home." With that she left and Hermione fell back asleep only to be woken up four hours later.

"Hey wake up honey, I'm going to carry you up to bed, so you can sleep on something more comfortable than the couch." "Harry, you're so good to me, if it wasn't for you I would have killed myself after Ron died in the crash," Hermione said sleepily. "I'm not good to you Mione, you were there for me when Sirius died. So I'm just repaying you for that. I love you so much and I will for the rest of my life," Harry said as he put her on the bed, "And that's why I married you" "I love you too and that's not the only reason I married you" she said with a smirk while drifting of to sleep.

One Year Later

"Come on, just one more push" the doctor said.

With that Hermione gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. The doctor wrapped him in a blanket and gave him to an overjoyed Harry with Hermione looking on. "He's so cute Mione, he looks just like me but with your nose." "I know, so he'll look adorable all his life, like you do. Now give me him before I will steal him off you."

"Ok, but I want him back after you." He said as he gave him to her, "So what are we going to name him. I like James after my dad or Claude because it's different." With her nose turned up she responded, " I'm not calling my son Claude but I like James for a second name but as a first name I like Ronald after Ron." " I really like Ron not Ronald, So do you like that little Ron James Potter. I do," Harry said to their little bundle of joy, who really looked happy playing with his hands on Hermione's lap. "So do I sweetie and I think little Ron does too."

Both Harry and Hermione felt complete with their family, deep down they still wanted Ron alive but they knew he was looking over them with a huge grin on his face glad to see them finally happy. They leaned in for a kiss only to be disturbed by a hungry Ron. "Now he has your appetite, Harry" They both laughed at this comment and giving Ron the love that Lily gave Harry when he was a baby. The love that saved him from Voldemort when he was one and every year in Hogwarts until he finally killed him in seventh year.


End file.
